Dignity
by lvoejr
Summary: "Gengsi. Satu kata yang dirasakan Sungmin. Sangat menyiksa. Menahan perasaan pada teman sekelasnya yang sangat ia benci –dulu. Berpura-pura tak perduli, tapi mata selalu menatap tajam setiap pergerakan teman sekelasnya." / Donghae x Sungmin and Kyuhyun x Eunhyuk / HaeMin slight! KyuHyuk / Drabble / CRACK PAIR! / DLDR!


**Dignity**

**DongHae x SungMin**

**T**

**Drabble**

**Donghae belongs to Eunhyuk and Sungmin belongs to Kyuhyun**

"**Gengsi. Satu kata yang dirasakan Sungmin. Sangat menyiksa. Menahan perasaan pada teman sekelasnya yang sangat ia benci –dulu. Berpura-pura tak perduli, tapi mata selalu menatap tajam setiap pergerakan teman sekelasnya."**

**Yaoi | School Life | Typo(s) everywhere | Crack Pair**

**The plot is mine!**

**DLDR! I WARN YOU!**

**Don't blame or bash the chara!**

* * *

Siang ini sangat terik. Wajar saja, bulan ini telah memasuki musim panas. Akan lebih menyenangkan jika menghabiskan waktu di tepi pantai. Menikmati aroma laut yang khas, hamparan pasir putih dan ombak yang menggulung akibat angin laut. Namun, tidak bagi laki-laki bernama Lee Sungmin. Remaja yang memiliki wajah _baby face_ ini, memilih bergelung dengan selimut diatas ranjang untuk menikmati liburan musim panasnya. Namun...

'BRAK!'

"Lee SungMin!"

Suara dobrakan pintu ditambah suara cempreng dari sang tamu, cukup mengagetkan Sungmin. _Namja_ yang tengah asyik bermimpi, kini telah bangun dengan posisi duduk. Mata obsidiannya terbuka dan menangkap tubuh sahabatnya tengah berdiri dekat pintu kamarnya yang telah terbuka lebar. Oh, jangan lupakan _gummy smile_ terlukis diwajah sahabatnya. Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk –pelaku pendobrakan pintu dengan tajam. Tatapan mata Sungmin sukses membuat senyum Eunhyuk memudar. Nyali Eunhyuk langsung menciut hanya karena tatapan Sungmin.

'Ini baru tatapan matanya saja. Bagaimana jika dia...mengeluarkan semua jurus _matrial arts_-nya? Tamat riwayatmu, Lee Hyuk Jae,' batin Eunhyuk.

"Tutup kembali pintunya, Hyukkie," ucap Sungmin dengan suara seraknya sembari menjatuhkan tubuhnya kembali ke 'pelukan' ranjang. Eunhyuk segera menutup pintu kamar Sungmin. Setelah pintu ditutup, Eunhyuk berlari kecil kearah ranjang Sungmin dan...

"_Ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan,_ monkey_!" teriak Sungmin saat ia merasakan beban yang cukup berat menimpa tubuh montoknya. Eunhyuk tengah menindih tubuhnya.

"Aku punya berita bagus untukmu," kata Eunhyuk. Sungmin hanya menggumam tak jelas untuk merespon Eunhyuk.

"**Dia **akan bertanding sepak bola dengan sekolah mantan kekasihmu, Kim Jungmo."

Sungmin membuka matanya. Ia berusaha bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Eunhyuk yang mengerti maksud pergerakan tubuh Sungmin, segera menyingkir dari atas tubuh montok sahabatnya itu. Eunhyuk memilih duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Kau yakin?"

"Kau meragukan berita yang keluar dari mulutku?" tanya Eunhyuk balik. Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Ia tahu, sangat tahu kalau Eunhyuk adalah raja gosip di sekolahnya. Mengapa raja? Karena disekolah mereka sudah ada ratu gosip, Hyorin.

"Oke, aku percaya. Lebih baik sekarang kau pulang," usir Sungmin. _Monkey__ eyes_ milik Eunhyuk melebar, "_MWOYA_?!" teriak Eunhyuk. Sungmin menutup kedua telingannya dengan telapak tangan.

"Aku serius. Lebih baik sekarang kau pulang. Kau datang kemari hanya untuk memberitahuku tentang berita itu 'kan? Dan kau sudah melakukannya," jawab Sungmin santai.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. **Kau akan ikut denganku ke lapangan sekolah**," ucap Eunhyuk dengan setiap penekanan pada perkataanya.

Kini mata obsidian milik Sungmin yang melebar, "Tidak. Aku tidak berminat."

"Kau yakin?"

"Yakin. Sangat yakin."

"Tidak menyesal?"

"Tidak."

"Kudengar mereka tidak hanya bertanding. Ada sesuatu dibalik pertandingan ini. Apa kau tak aneh mendengar sekolah kita akan bertanding melawan sekolah Jungmo? Kuharap kau tak lupa dengan 'status' sekolah mereka dan sekolah kita."

"Oke. Kau berhasil membuatku penasaran dan semakin tertarik. Tunggu disini baik-baik," kata Sungmin. Ia segera bangkit dari kasurnya lalu mengambil beberapa pakaian bersih setelah itu berjalan ke kamar mandi yang terletak di pojok kamarnya. Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat pergerakan Sungmin. Seakan ia mengingat sesuatu yang penting, segera ia ambil ponsel miliknya lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"Aku sudah berhasil membujuknya pergi," ucap Eunhyuk pada seseorang diseberang sana. Sedangkan seseorang yang ditelepon hanya tersenyum senang.

* * *

"LEE DONG HAE!"

"KYAAAAA!"

"KIM JUNG MO! KIM JUNG MO!"

"LEE DONG HAE!"

Suara riuh penonton 'menyambut' kedatangan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk segera menarik tangan Sungmin untuk duduk di kursi paling depan.

"_Ya_! Kenapa duduk disini?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kalau kita duduk diatas, kita tak bisa melihat pertandingannya, _hyung_."

"Kita? Kau yang ingin menonton pertandingan ini, Hyuk. Bukan kita."

"Aissh... sudahlah, _hyung_. Duduk saja dan nikmati pertandingannya," ucap seseorang sembari mendorong bahu Sungmin untuk duduk. Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Kyuhyun?"

"_Ne_, _hyung_. Ini aku."

"Aku yang menyuruhnya datang. Aku takut kau pulang lebih dahulu."

"Mungkin aku akan pulang sekarang juga."

"_ANDWAE_!" teriak Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun bersamaan. Mereka berdua pun menahan kedua lengan Sungmin seolah menahan Sungmin untuk tidak pergi saat itu juga.

"_Ya_! Tak perlu berteriak seperti itu! Aissh... lepaskan tangan kalian!" seru Sungmin. Tubuh montoknya terus saja berontak. Namun, cengkraman di kedua lengannya begitu kuat. Dia mulai curiga dengan kedua manusia yang menahannya sekarang.

"Kalian menyakitiku!"

"Kami tidak akan menyakitimu –lagi, jika kau memilih duduk dan diam melihat pertandingannya," kata Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Kalian menang. Aku tidak akan pergi kemana pun. Sekarang, lepaskan tangan kalian." Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk melepas cengkraman mereka. Dapat mereka lihat, lengan Sungmin memerah karena mereka.

"_Mianhae_, _hyung_," ucap Eunhyuk menyesal sambil mengelus pelan lengan Sungmin yang memerah.

"Sudahlah. Aku tak apa. Jangan berlebihan, _myeolchi_." Eunhyuk tersenyum. Sungmin memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_Myeolchi_' itu tandanya Sungmin tak marah padanya walaupun ucapannya sedikit kasar.

'Prriiittt!'

Pertandingan dimulai. Bola mulai digiring oleh Donghae. Beberapa orang dari regu Donghae berlari dibelakang mereka. Donghae terus menggiring bola dengan lincah walaupun sesekali ada yang menghalangi. Hingga kini dia dekat dengan gawang, bersiap untuk menendang. Dan...

"_GOAL_! YEAAAYY!" Eunhyuk bersorak saat Donghae berhasil memasukkan bola kedalam gawang lawan. Dia tertawa bangga lalu berlari. Berhenti tepat di depan Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun lalu membuat tanda _LOVE_ dengan kedua tangannya. Para siswi yang duduk dibelakang mereka bertiga langsung berteriak histeris.

"Cih! Dasar _playboy_," cibir Sungmin.

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Eunhyuk

"Eih? Cemburu? Tidak!"

"Sudahlah, _hyung_. Mengaku saja kalau kau cemburu," sahut Kyuhyun.

"Cemburu itu wajar kok, _hyung_. Kyunnie saja sering sepertimu kalau dia cemburu."

"_Ya_! Itu karena kau suka sekali berduaan dengan Hyorin," bela Kyuhyun.

"Aish... jangan bertengkar! Telingaku sakit!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae meneguk air mineral dengan rakusnya. Pertandingan telah selesai. Dia berhasil membuat kesebelasan dari sekolahnya menang dan mengalahkan sekolah Jungmo.

"Selamat! Kau memang hebat," ucap Jungmo yang kiri berdiri dihadapan Donghae sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Donghae membalas uluran tangan Jungmo dan tersenyum. "Kau juga hebat. Senang bisa bertanding denganmu."

"Ya. Sesuai perjanjian. Aku tidak akan mengganggu**nya** lagi."

"Setelah aku pikir-pikir, tak apa kau 'mengganggu**nya**'. Tapi, jangan berlebihan. Mungkin sebagai teman, aku masih mengijinkannya."

"Hahaha... kau sangat protektif padanya."

"Karena dia terlalu menggoda untuk para seme."

"Ya, kau benar. Dia sangat montok dan seksi. Hahaha. Aku percayakan **dia** padamu."

"Sudah semestinya."

"Satu lagi, dia sangat galak."

"Aku bisa mengatasinya."

"Aku lega sekarang. Akhirnya ada seseorang yang bisa menjaga **dia**. Donghae-ssi, tolong jaga **dia**."

"Tenang saja."

"Ingat! Jika kau menyakitinya, aku tak segan-segan untuk merebut**nya**," ucap Jungmo sambil mengulurkan kembali tangannya.

"Akan kuingat," balas Donghae dan kembali ia berjabat tangan dengan Jungmo.

Donghae tersenyum. Seseorang yang menjadi pesaingnya sudah selesai ia tangani. Sekarang, waktunya **dia** yang ia tangani. Donghae merogoh tasnya saat menderang dering ponsel miliknya. Terdapat pesan dari Eunhyuk.

From: EunChovy

**Dimana kau? Dia daritadi merengek ingin pulang. Jika kau tak datang sekarang, kunci mobil miliknya akan aku serahkan.**

'DEG'

Donghae segera mengambil tasnya dan keluar pergi dari sisi lapangan. Tanpa perdulikan teman-teman yang menanggil namanya. **Dia** lebih penting sekarang.

* * *

"_Ya_! Lee Hyuk Jae! Kembalikan kunci mobilku!" teriak Sungmin pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk terus saja bersembunyi dibalik punggung Kyuhyun.

"Minggir kau, _Magnae_! Jangan kau lindungi kekasih monyetmu itu!"

"_Hyung_, tentu saja aku akan melindunginya dari siapapun. Termasuk kelinci gendut sepertimu."

"_Ya_! Kau bosan hidup?" Sungmin mengangkat tangannya bersiap untuk memukul wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menutup matanya. Dia pasrah jika harus dipukuli Sungmin demi melindungi kekasihnya.

'HAP'

Seseorang menahan lengan Sungmin. Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Donghae –yang menahan lengannya tengah tersenyum layaknya anak kecil.

"Kau?!"

"Hai, kelinci gendut," sapa Donghae. Rahang Sungmin mengeras. Belum reda emosinya karena pasangan iblis dan monyet, kini bertambah lagi satu _species_ yang menyulut emosinya.

"Kau cantik jika wajahmu merona," ucap Donghae saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah. Oh, Donghae salah paham. Wajah Sungmin memerah karena menahan emosi, bukan malu atau semacamnya.

"Hae _hyung_, tolong urus dia. Aku dan Hyukkie harus pulang," sahut Kyuhyun. Dia sangat lega saat Donghae datang tepat waktu dan kini ia tak ingin mengganggu dua sejoli beda _species_ itu.

"Donghae masih mencengkram lengan Sungmin. "Pulanglah. Kau bisa menggunakan mobil Sungmin. Lagipula, nanti dia akan pulang bersamaku."

Sungmin mencoba menyentakkan lengannya, namun tak berhasil. Cengkraman tangan Donghae sangat kuat. "_Ya_! Siapa kau? Seenaknya menyuruh mereka pulang dengan menggunakan mobilku?"

"Sudah, kalian pergi saja. Kelinci satu ini biar aku yang urus," kata Donghae tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Sungmin. Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk segera memasuki mobil Sungmin dan meninggalkan Sungmin bersama Donghae.

"Lepaskan tanganku, ikan! Biar aku dapat memukul wajahmu itu!" Sungmin terus saja berontak.

Donghae tersenyum kecil, membuat Sungmin sedikit merona karenanya. "Percuma kau punya dua tangan. Tangan kirimu 'kan masih bisa dipergunakan," ucap Donghae.

Sungmin tersadar. Benar apa yang dikatakan Donghae. Laki-laki itu hanya mencengkram tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya bebas sejak tadi. Donghae pun melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Sungmin. Tangannya berpindah menggenggam jemari Sungmin yang terasa mungil dalam genggamannya. Sungmin semakin merona saat Donghae menggenggam tangannya. Donghae yang melihat wajah Sungmin yang merona hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Nah, kelinci gendut. Kita selesaikan urusan **kita**," ucap Donghae lalu menarik Sungmin menuju taman belakang sekolah. Salah satu tempat _favorite_ Sungmin. Sungmin merenggut saat Donghae memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kelinci gendut'.

'Apa aku segemuk itu?' tanya Sungmin dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae menarik Sungmin untuk duduk disampingnya. Mereka tengah duduk dibawah pohon yang rindang. Warna jingga dari matahari membuat suasana taman di sore hari itu terlihat indah. Donghae tetap menggenggam tangan kanan Sungmin.

"Jika kau membawaku kemari hanya untuk melihatmu tersenyum seperti orang gila, lebih baik aku pulang." Sungmin bersiap untuk bangkit dari duduknya, namun Donghae menahannya terlebih dahulu.

"Bersabarlah, kelinci gendut. Apa kau tak lihat suasana di hadapanmu? Begitu indah dan damai."

"Tidak dengan suasana hatiku."

"Kau masih marah karena mereka membawa pergi mobilmu?"

"Salah satunya."

"Salah satunya? Lalu, apa lagi yang membuat suasana hatimu memburuk?"

"Kau!" seru Sungmin sambil menunjuk wajah Donghae dengan telunjuk kirinya. Donghae terkekeh. Wajah Sungmin saat cemberut sangat menggemaskan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, ikan?!"

"Kau sangat menggemaskan, Minggie," ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum.

'DEG'

Jantung Sungmin berdetak semakin cepat. Panggilan manis dari Donghae membuat pipinya semakin memanas ditambah senyum Donghae yang menawan walaupun wajahnya terlihat _childish_. Donghae mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh pipi kiri Sungmin. Dielusnya perlahan pipi tembam Sungmin.

"Terima kasih sudah datang hari ini. Tak kusangka, kau akan datang."

"Terpaksa," jawab Sungmin sarkatis. Dia berbicara seperti itu karena sedang menetralkan debar jantungnya.

"Tak apa. Walaupun terpaksa, melihat wajahmu sudah membuatku semakin bersemangat. Karenamu aku dapat memenangkan pertandingan ini."

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya. Tak cukup kuat untuk menatap mata Donghae terlalu lama.

"Apa kau tak penasaran? Mengapa aku bisa bertanding melawan sekolah Jungmo, mantan kekasihmu?"

'DEG'

"Kau... darimana kau tahu? Kalau –"

"Kalau Jungmo mantan kekasihmu? Aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama, Minggie. Aku juga tahu kalau selama ini dia orang yang membuatmu tak nyaman."

"Jangan katakan kalau pertandingan tadi ada hubungannya denganku."

'Nyut~'

Donghae menarik pelan pipi kiri Sungmin. "Kau pintar, Minggie. Tak salah kalau kau selalu juara dua di sekolah."

"Tch! Tetap saja, _magnae_ tengil yang nyasar itu juara satu. Abaikan soal itu. Kalian jadikan aku bahan taruhan?!"

Donghae menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin. "Kami tak setega itu padamu, Minggie. Kami hanya membuat suatu perjanjian."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku memintanya untuk tidak mengganggumu berlebihan, jika aku menang."

"Bagaimana jika tadi kau kalah?"

"Itu takkan terjadi."

"Mengapa?"

"Karena aku, Lee Donghae."

"_YA_!"

"Hahaha... kau terlalu serius, Minggie."

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Sangat menjijikkan!"

"Tapi kau selalu merona saat aku memanggilmu, Minggie~"

Sungmin menghentakkan kedua tangan Donghae. "Terserah kau!" Sungmin pun beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Donghae.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU, KELINCI GENDUT!" teriak Donghae saat Sungmin belum berjalan terlalu jauh. Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Ia balikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Donghae yang kini mulai berjalan kearahnya.

"Itu alasan sesungguhnya," ucap Donghae saat dirinya sudah berdiri dihadapan Sungmin yang membatu. Donghae memeluk tubuh berisi Sungmin dan kembali membisikkan kata cinta tepat ditelinga Sungmin. "Aku mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin."

Airmata Sungmin tumpah. Sungmin membalas pelukan Donghae. "Bodoh! Ikan bodoh!" rutuk Sungmin. Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya. Sungmin semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Donghae.

"Maaf, aku terlambat mengatakannya," bisik Donghae.

"Ya, sangat terlambat."

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya saat mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Ia rengkuh wajah Sungmin dan menghapus jejak airmata yang menghiasi pipi tembam Sungmin. "Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Sangat! –hiks. Kau _namja_ terbodoh yang aku kenal! –hiks. Kau –hiks membuatku menunggu lama!"

"Maaf, sudah membuatmu menunggu lama."

'CUP'

Donghae mencium hidung bangir Sungmin.

"Kenapa cium disitu? Aish, kau merusak suasana, ikan bodoh!" gerutu Sungmin.

Donghae menyeringai, "Lalu, kau ingin aku cium dimana, kelinci gendut?" tanya Donghae sembari meletakkan tangan kirinya di pinggang Sungmin sementara tangan kanannya tetap rahang kiri Sungmin.

"Kau –"

'CUP'

Ucapan Sungmin terhenti saat bibir Donghae mendarat di bibir seksinya. Mata bulatnya yang masih terbuka lebar mengedip lucu. Tubuhnya sedikit tersentak saat merasakan bibirnya dilumat pelan oleh Donghae. Pada akhirnya, ia memilih untuk memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman Donghae. Ciuman yang lembut dan sedikit basah. Sungmin meremas pelan pinggang Donghae saat Donghae menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya.

"Engghh..." Sungmin mendesah. Lidah Donghae tengah membelai langit-langit mulutnya. Geli namun nikmat. Saliva keduanya telah tercampur dan membasahi kedua dagu mereka. Ciuman yang panas dibawah sinar matahari yang mulai meredup.

"Aku mencintaimu, Minggie," ucap Donghae saat ia telah melepaskan ciuman mereka

'CUP'

Sungmin mengecup singkat bibir Donghae. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Dongie~?"

"Hei, kenapa panggilan untukku terdengar aneh?"

"Lalu, kau ingin aku memanggilmu apa?"

"Ikan bodoh tak terlalu buruk."

"_Aniya_! Ikan bodoh sekarang sudah berubah."

"Aku menyukainya jika kau yang mengucapkan, kelinci gendut."

"Baiklah, aku mengalah. Tapi, kau berhenti memanggilku 'kelinci gendut'. Aku tak segemuk itu." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"_Ne_, Minggie," kata Donghae lalu mencium kening Sungmin.

"_Ja_! Sekarang kita makan malam. Perutku sudah lapar," ajak Sungmin.

'Nyut~'

Donghae mencubit pipi kanan Sungmin. "Pipi mu sudah cukup besar, Minggie," kata Donghae lalu berlari meninggalkan Sungmin yang kesal dengan tingkah Donghae.

"IKAN CUCUT! MATI KAU!" teriak Sungmin lalu menyusul Donghae yang mulai menjauh.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**. **

**E-N-D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Well, ini HaeMin. Aku tetep KyuMin shipper kok. Aku suka HaeMin udah lama, tapi belakang ini ada satu 'hyung' ku yang kasih link video HaeMin, dan itu bikin aku jadi...aduh HaeMin! /screaming/ /abaikan/ moment mereka sweeeeet /**

**Lagipula, aku udah bikin disclaimernya 'kan? Donghae milik Eunhyuk dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. Jadi tenang saja XD dan...salahkan juga HaeMin moment yang bertebaran selama SS5 ini-_- /slap/**

**Oke, aku nggak maksa buat review kok. Tapi, kalo yang mau kasih saran, harap gunakan bahasa yang baik di kotak review. Kalo yang mau mai-maki, PM aku aja. aku bakal baca kok ;)**

**Ohiya, buat FF KyuMin...aku masih macet ide ._.v**

* * *

**Bekasi, 070713**

**1:10am**

**Sign,**

**lvoejr**


End file.
